a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel 4,4-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)cyclohexanecarboxylic acid derivatives and a process for preparing the same.
b. Description of the Prior Art
1,1-Bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)cyclohexane and its derivative having one or more alkyl groups on the cyclohexane ring, such as 4-methyl-1,1-bis(4hydroxyphenyl)cyclohexane, are well-known. For example, 1,1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)cyclohexane is a crystalline substance having a melting point of 184.degree. C., while 4-methyl-1,1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)cyclohexane and 3,5-dimethyl-1,1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)cyclohexane are crystalline substances having melting points of 180.degree. C. and 174.degree. C., respectively (Methoden der organischen Chemie, Vol. 6, No. 2, 1028).